


Better know your place

by Ragna



Series: KHR Rarepair Week! 2018 [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: For the KHR Rarepair Week! Sky Day!Iemitsu cometió un pésimo error, y Tsunayoshi lo obligará a que mejor lo arregle antes de que venda su cabeza al consejo. Basil solo esta preocupado por su esposo y su embarazo.





	Better know your place

Los unicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el pasillo del castillo eran los de los zapatos del joven principe heredero, que, con su vientre ya hinchado por sus cinco meses de gestación, caminaba furiosos hasta el despacho de su padre. El principe Iemitsu.

 

Hace tiempo que la relación inexistente entre los dos hombres se había transformado en una llena de envidia y rabia por parte de Iemitsu, mientras que Tsunayoshi solo hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo o saber si seguía vivo. ¿Cual era la razón de tal desprecio entre dos familiares? Pues, la codicia del primero lo llevó a creer que por ser el primer príncipe nacido dela matrimonio del Rey con su primera esposa, le daba el derecho de ser heredero instantáneo. Grave fue su error, ya que el Rey vio los errores de su hijo y cuando Tsunayoshi cumplió sus 16 años, se transformó en el principe heredero. 

 

Desde entonces habían pasado dos años en los que el Rey empeoró con su salud y el principe Iemitsu paso a hacerse cargo de los guerreros del reino como general del ejercito, lugar que únicamente hubiera podido ocupar si renunciaba a su posibilidad de heredar el legado real. Con sabor amargo tuvo que hacerlo, al mismo tiempo que Tsunayoshi se comprometía con el capitán de la segunda tropa elite del ejercito. Alex Basilicum.

 

Hace tiempo que el reino vivia una guerra con sus vecinos del sur, aquellos a los que llamaban barbaros.

 

Personas que por el contrario a ellos, tenían tenían una conexión mayor con la tierra que con el cielo como ellos.

 

—¡¿PORQUE LO LLAMASTE A COMBATE!? —bramó furioso después de azotar las puertas a sus lados.

 

Sentado en su silla de cobre y caoba, tranquilo acabando su pipa, leyendo algunos de los mapas de batalla que Tsunayoshi se sabía de memoria.

 

—Lo necesitaba su tropa —respondio sin elevar la mirada.

 

—¡Y una mierda! Él se encargó de dejar a su hombre mejor preparado para ser su sucesor. ¡Sabias que él no se negaría a una de tus órdenes y te aprovechaste! 

 

—Su deber esta en el campo de batalla.

 

—¡SU DEBER ESTA CONMIGO Y NUESTRO HIJO! —finalizó golpeando la mesa de la furia, logrando al menos que el mayor se dignara a verlo—. Escucha bien, Iemitsu. Enviaras un cuervo ahora mismo y dirás que fue un error y que él debe regresar. O sino

 

—¿Sino  _que?_ —amenazó—. Recuerda que sigo siendo tu padre antes de ser tu general, debes obedecerme. Me debes respeto.

 

—Recuerda tu entonces que _yo soy el heredero_ —ladró con veneno—. Aquí quien debe darle respeto a alguien eres tú a mi, seré tu líder en menos de dos meses y me deberas respeto. Llevo al segundo heredero legítimo en mi vientre y una orden mía puede acabar con tu vida.

 

Silencio.

 

—sino quieres al concejo golpeando a tu puerta harás lo que te ordeno. Quiero a mi marido para esta semana.

 

Después de eso se retiró, sin importale en lo más minimo cómo es que había quedado su padre. O bueno, el hombre que alguna vez fue su padre.

 

* * *

Basil  _sabía_ que su esposo era el que había manejado todos los hilos para hacer que él regresará a la capital, no era que le molestará. Pero si le preocupaba mucho saber si acaso había tenido que ir a hablar con su padre para hacerlo. 

 

Porque para nadie era desconocido el odio que se tenían los dos príncipes, era un secreto a voces en el palacio. 

 

Basil siempre temió tener que elegir entre su esposo o su mentor, más nunca lo hicieron escoger; Tsunayoshi siempre le dejó claro que todo lo que el quisiera hacer era su decisión y él no interceptaría con ella. Su mentor, también, le dijo que los problemas de hogar era mejor dejarlos ahí. El trabajo era el trabajo.

 

Pese a eso todo cambiaba ahora que su amado esperaba a un hijo de ellos, Basil movería cielo mar y tierra por su marido e hijo. Incluso dejaría su tropa si se lo pedían. 

 

Lo que tendría que hacer en dos meses más, cuando su amado aceptará la corona y él el título de consorte.

 

Se lo encontró recostado sobre el asiento en la terraza de su habitación, se veía tan relajado de espaldas que le daba pena despertarlo o moverlo para llamar su atención, pero. Él había sido el que hizo todo por que estuviera de vuelta, demostrarle que su trabajo dio frutos no estaría nada mal.

 

— _Mio amore._

Llamó sobre su hombro en su oido, escuchó más que claro la risita que este solto y se dejo tomar poreso cuello por los lánguidos brazos del castaño.

 

—Al fin llegaste —susurró cariñoso y somnoliento, Basil no pido contenerse y llevó sus manos a su pequeña cintura, acariciando de paso el vientre hinchado donde estaba el fruto de su cariño—. Te hechabamos de menos.

 

Como si lo hubieran planeado, justo cuando su mano descansaba sobre su vientre, sintió un pequeño golpe.

 

—¿Oh? —emocionado, observó el vientre lleno de amor—. Yo también lo hechaba mucho de menos, aunque no me marche demasiado —murmuro, dejando un beso en la frente del menor. 

 

—Aunque te fueras unos minutos para nosotros serían horas y días —contesto recostado sobre su pecho —. No vuelvas a dejarnos.

 

—Nunca más, lo prometo. 


End file.
